


Aka

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Series: not what it seems [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, F/F, M/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every omega has their periods, every period has its ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aka

A part of Kageyama said he should stop doing things out of spite, the other part of him (louder and more intense) told him to run faster. He had to get to school before Hinata, he had to train, no matter if it felt like someone was stabbing him. He wouldn't let something as simple as _cramps_ interfer in his training. When he got to the gym, the lights were on and he could hear Hinata inside shouting. He entered, angry and in pain, to find the other teenager laying on the ground hugging a volleyball and rolling around. Kageyama raised his eyebrow in cofusion.

"Why are you doing that?"

Shouyou stared at him, not shouting for once, he just threw the ball to Kageyama and continued rolling around. 

"Cramps." He finally whined after a long while just squirming. 

Kageyama stepped closer until he could lean over Hinata.

"I'm dying too, that won't stop me, so why should it stop you?"

He saw the fire lighting up on Hinata's eyes and him jumping up like a rocket. They stood there for a moment, on the verge of action, until both of them felt cramps at the same time and sought support against each other. 

"Let's just wait a moment."

"Yeah, a moment is good."

\--

Hinata hated cramps, he hated the fact that monthly he had to go through this hell. He didn't wanna miss any training and at the same time he didn't want to do anything but roll on the ground hugging something. It had been really upsetting when Daichi and the coach had joined their strenghts and sent him and Kageyama home. Now, though, he was glad to be home and not even a little bit ashamed to have dragged Tobio with him. It had been an achievement just to bike all the way home, and now they were both laying on his bed together. Kageyama could play strong and tough all he wanted, but since they had dragged themselves into the bed, he had spooned Hinata and hid his face on the red hair. 

"Kageyama, what do you think of we making this a thing?" 

"Hum?" Tobio asked, sounding sleepy.

"Us cuddling when we have cramps."

The only reply he had was a nod and warm hands rubbing his stomach. Hinata smiled softly. If he ignored the pain, this would even be nice.

\--

"Yamaguchi, is Tsukishima sick?" Hinata asked him during training. 

"Why?" He frowned confused, looking to his friend who was across the gym.

"He was almost nice to me and Kageyama today, and you two came to train holding hands. It was very weird."

Oh, so that's what this was about. Yamaguchi had to smile. The weirdest thing about his periods wasn't pain or discomfort, it was Tsukki. 

His friend wasn't usually one for a affection or kind words in public. Every week but that one. Whenever Yamaguchi would enter his periods, Tsukishima would start doing some gestures of appreciation, be it having his favorite chocolate around, or not telling him to shut up. Not that Yamaguchi needed it, he barely had any cramps and he was very chill about it. No one but his friend could actually tell it was happening. It was sort of relieving, anyway. 

"He's fine, Hinata. Don't overthink it."

\--

"I'm dying. I'm going home with Kuroo." He informed coach Nekomata at the begining of practice.

Kenma had never felt cramps his entire life. Not even for a moment over the four years he had had periods. It was a luck, he knew, but it was even better that he could do this. He didn't even try to play a role, he just spoke in a relatively serious tone, and then turned on his heels and walked away. He could hear Yaku and Yamamoto shouting at him, telling him not to be "such a lying bastard". He ignored them though, walking over to where Kuroo was waiting. Kenma knew that perhaps he shouldn't skip training, that it wasn't something his boyfriend would approve. He also knew another thing about him, though: that Kuroo had cramps so intense that once he had to be taken to the hospital. 

"I hate this." The other said through clenched teeth. 

Kenma nodded while they walked off. He might skip training to play videogames, but he also did it so he could be the one to take care of his boyfriend. 

\--

Kuroo hadn't moved from his spot in Kenma's bed since he had made it there. His boyfriend was sitting next to him, playing videogames and every once in a while going downstairs to heat the heating pad again. He always thought Kenma looked so cute while taking care of him that he almost felt sorry for calling for backup. He also knew that his boyfriend could go into I-have-to-beat-this-game mode and then he would be lost. 

"Ho ho ho! Santa Bokuto is here with gifts of supplies!" 

He didn't even bother looking, could hear well enough Bokuto dropping bags of supplies on the floor and walking over to sit on bed with them. They had made a habit of calling him over to do things for them in days like this. The ace didn't mind, he could use the excuses to skip classes. 

"I can't believe they still fall for the 'my omega is in need of my help' excuse. Like, they know I date Akaashi and they still fall for it!" 

"I don't think they believe you would be smart enough to pull this off." Tetsurou teased, which earned a barely perceivable smile from Kenma and Bokuto pinching his nose. 

It might even not be that bad- except it was and he growled from the pain. 

\--

Takeda was a grown omega man. He had been dealing with periods for over fourteen years of his life. Still he forgot it almost every month. He had a vague idea of when it was going to occur, but not its day or anything. It just happened. This morning was one of those. 

He sighed sitting at his desk. Last week Hinata and Kageyama had lost practice because of cramps. It had been so weird to watch Ukai dealing with it, how he obviously had no idea how any of that worked. Takeda tried to be calm about it, to show it was no big deal, but Ukai had been adamant to know when it would be his turn.  
He wondered if he should suggest to the teachers' board a more accurate sex ed class, it was pretty obvious everyone needed it. 

Well, he could always tell Ukai sake was the answer to everything.

\--

Yachi was very confused when she entered the volleyball club. She had never dealt with a mixed team before, but she had imagined it would be quite normal. She hadn't thought she would see Hinata and Kageyama almost dying of cramps, their teacher giving a lecture on sex ed after Tanaka had asked something really stupid about periods (he had called them heats and she had wanted to bury herself on the ground from embarrassment). She, much like Takeda-sensei and Yamaguchi, didn't have strong cramps. However, she did spend a lot of time freaking out about her clothes and if they would end up stained. And she worried about the other omegas on the team. It was so much to worry about she ended up feeling sick. 

It was a relief when Kiyoko took her hand and made her sit down to drink some water.

"I don't have cramps, it's okay."

"I'm not doing this because of cramps or anything. I just think you're overworking yourself. They will do fine, just like you." And as she smiled Yachi really wanted to pass out on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some abo for this lovely fandom!  
> kisses :)


End file.
